Lovely Witness
by Gojyosgirl214
Summary: Charlie has a run in to a girl named Julie who is a witness to a murder in which Don is invovled with can they protect her long enough for her to testify in court? or will charlie and Julie meet there end! No longer untitled
1. Chapter 1

Author: Gojyosgirl214  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Pairings: Charlie/Julie Don/Terry

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If any one has a title in mind please email me at Thanks.

It has been a normal day for the Epps brothers, Charlie was getting ready for his first class and Don was getting frustrated with his case like always. Charlie and Don had always been close, but not as close as most brothers are, Charlie sometimes gets annoying, but all the same Don loves his baby brother and would go the distance to protect him.

It was 8:00 at night, Charlie sat at his desk trying to grade papers when he heard a racket, he looked up only to see a girl standing in his room door closed behind her and a scared look on her face. Charlie tried to suppress the question that was fighting to get out but not luck.

"Excuse me! Can I help you?" Charlie asked half annoyed at the fact that she just came in without knocking.

"P-Please you gotta help me! Hide me before they find me! Please I'm begging you" the girl said nearly in tears.

"Ok, ok calm down! Um---here get down under my desk and stay there until I say and stay calm" Charlie said backing up a little allowing her access.

The girl nodded in agreement and got under his desk, because no sooner as he pulled his chair up and went back grading his paper; his door burst opened and there in the door stood 3 men. They where scary looking and for what Charlie saw he felt for the girl.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Charlie said looking at them.

"Yes-Were looking for a girl we have reason to believe she ran into this building and she maybe hiding somewhere" the man in the dark suite said stepping up to him.

The man in the dark suite was well built, he had muscular arms and chest and he was a real winner. He walked up to him and shoved a picture of the girl in his face, but Charlie just shook his head and explained to him that he had been working and saw no one of that sort run by here, but some how that man did not believe him, but he decided to let him go….for now.

"If I find out your hiding her I will personally guaranty you will never see…" he was cut off by his fellow man.

"Nick, leave him alone he is just a geek" the other man said.

"Steve don't get me started" Nick said looking at him.

"Guys lets not do this" The third man said stepping in between them.

"Shut-up mike lets…." Before nick could say any thing he was cut off by another voice.

"Is there a problem gentleman?" said the voice form the entrance.

All three turned to see Special Agent Don Epps standing there Charlie himself was relieved the see his big brother there. Don just stood there waiting for the answer which he new would never come.

"No sir just leaving" Mike said going out.

"Remember my warning kid" Nick said placing a hand on his hair and patting it letting Charlie know how dangerously close he came to getting hurt.

"Hey! Don't touch my brother." Don said stepping in between Charlie and Nick

Nick just looked at him and turned and walked out. Charlie waited to see if they would come back which they never did, he sighed a relieve then looked at Don.

"Charlie what the hell was that all about?" Don said walking up to him.

Charlie didn't respond he just backed his chair up and told the girl it was safe to clime out from under his desk, she climbed out and stood up. When Don saw her he immediately understood what was going on.

"Charlie…" Don was cut off by the girl.

"Please it wasn't his fault I asked him to hide me! They were going to kill me! Sorry I need to find the FBI immediately and talk to Special Agent Don Epps" The girl said starting to walk out until she was stopped by Don.

"Ma'am I am Special Agent Don Epps! And this is my brother Charlie Epps" Don said shaking her hand.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! My name is Julie, Julie Daniels I-I have this for you" Julie said handing him the package.

Don grabbed the package and opened it only to revile a tape inside. He didn't understand what the tape was for, but he was determined to find out.

"Julie! What is on this tape?" Don asked looking at her.

"Something to help with your case!" Julie said looking down.

"How do you know about my case" Don said this time looking at Charlie.

"Because I am a material witness to a murder and because of that they are trying to kill me so I cannot testify! It's on the tape" Julie said shaking a little.

Don just looked at the girl with a little sympathy he shook his head and walked over to Charlie's TV and popped in the tape and watched it from the beginning. After the tape was finished Don turned and looked at the girl.

"I did not see who ever killed that man on this tape! Are you sure they were on here?" Don asked

"No! They are not on the tape! Because I didn't have time to catch them, before I could they spotted me and came after me" Julie said sitting down in the closes chair.

Don was fixing to say something when he was cut off by Terry and David who happen to walk in at the time. Don had completely forgotten David and Terry where waiting in the car.

"Hey! Don you for get us or something?" Terry said walking in David agreeing with her.

"Sorry guys! Terry, David, this is Julie our Material witness to the murder case were trying to solve" Don said introducing them.

"Pleasure! Don I didn't know there was a witness" Terry said a little surprised.

"Yeah! Well there is and we have to put her in a protection witness program until we can catch the guys and get her in court" Don said getting up.

Don, Terry, David, Charlie, and Julie all got up and walked out of the CalSai building and headed towards Don's SUV, unknowns to them the same three guys were watching them form a distance.

"Little brat! He lied to us" Mike said looking at his head boss.

"Well! See to it that he is made our gust of honor" Nick said Smiling as they sped off into the night.

tbc…….


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own the characters except my own 

Chapter 2

Don arrived at Charlie's around 11:00 pm, as soon as he pulled up into the drive way Don, Charlie and Julie got out of the SUV, Charlie led Julie into the house. Alan was reading his newspaper when he happened to look up.

"hey boys!" Alan said greeting his two sons.

"hey dad!" both Charlie and Don said in unison.

"Dad! This is Julie, Julie this is my dad!" Charlie said introducing them.

"its nice to meet you Mr. Epps!" Julie said shaking his hand.

"Please! Alan, so you a friend of Charlie's?" Alan asked smiling a little.

"well sort of you see I…." Julie was cut off by a noise out side.

Don walked over to the window to see what the noise was gun drawn. He opened the curtain only to see kids-teenage kids walking around and making all kinds of racket. Don let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to the couch.

"it was just kids" Don said putting his gun back into his holster.

"well you guys hungry? Dinner is ready, Julie care to join us?" Alan said getting up.

"Thanks, but no! I'm not hungry" Julie said

"not hungry? You must eat some….." Alan was cut off by Charlie

"Dad! don't, she's been through a lot today" Charlie said in her defense.

Julie just looked at him with grateful eyes closed them and fell into a deep sleep. 3 hours later Julie awoke screaming sweat coming down her face, the door to the room opened and Charlie was at her side in a second. He could see terror in her eyes, Don and Alan came in a second later to find Charlie holding her.

"Hey! Its going to be ok!" Charlie said softly

"I---I---I keep having the same dream! Seeing the look on thoughs poor people! And then I see…me" Julie couldn't hold her tears back no longer she found herself crying.

Julie cried until she fell back to sleep, Charlie laid her back down covered her up and closed the door behind him. Charlie ran his hand through his hair then looked at Don and Alan. Don just looked at Charlie.

"Don! We have to find who ever she is running from! If we don't she will just keep being terrorized" Charlie said breaking the silence.

"I know! But Charlie, you have to consider the facts" Don said looking Charlie dead in the eyes.

Charlie did not like where this conversation was going. He just sighed and looked up, before Charlie could speak Alan spoke up.

"Lets go to the living room! Were it's more privet" Alan said leading them down the stairs and into the living room.

There was silence once again, the two Epps brothers just looked at each other for a few minutes then Charlie finally spoke up.

"what facts! Don?" Charlie asked.

"well…thank about it for a minute! 1st off Julie shows up out of the blue, just happens to know my name and that I am an FBI agent, 2nd she happens to have a tape about the murder case I am working on where 15 people where killed, but not a single suspect on the tape, and 3rd who knows she might be double crossing us" Don said taking a deep breath.

Charlie just sat there, he couldn't believe his own ears, was Don questioning Julie's statement? He had to admit it did seem kind of weird that she showed up in Charlie's office wanting him to hid her, then those three guys come in 10 minutes later, and she did happen to know his name, but Charlie didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't dismiss the facts. Charlie then looked at Don, but what Don saw shattered his heart, Charlie was near tears then he found himself yelleing and sticking up for her.

"NO! YOUR WRONG" Charlie said raising his voice a little

"Charlie calm down I…." Don was cut off by Charlie.

" NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, A MINUTE AGO YOU WERE WILLING TO HELP HER AND KNOW YOUR QUESTIONING HER?" by this time Charlie was out side crying a little he didn't understand what he was doing or why he was acting the way he was, Don came out right behind him he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry buddy I didn't…." Don was cut off by Charlie again.

"No there is no need to apologize! your right! I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! It does seem kind of odd that this happened! But I just don't think she is double crossing us" Charlie said letting a tear fall from his face.

Don looked at Charlie, he then placed his right hand on Charlie's cheak and wipped away his tears that were coming down his face. Don's heart broke every time he saw his baby brother crying, he had to say some thing to chear Charlie up.

"Hey! Buddy I'm not saying she is, I just said she could be! Who knows maybe I'm wrong about her" Don said walking Charlie back into the house.

Alan watched his two sons walk back in, Charlie sat down and looked down to the floor, Alan just looked at him and then…it finally clicked.

"Hey! Charlie, answer me one question" Alan said looking at him finally understanding why Charlie stood up for her the way he did.

"yeah sure! What's up?" Charlie asked looking at his father.

"Just out of curiosity! Are you in love with her?" Alan asked

Charlie just looked at his father with a shock look on his face. Charlie couldn't believe the question his father just asked him, but one thing is for sure his father is right he did fall in love with Julie, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Charlie looked at his father and smiled.

"yeah dad! I am" was all Charlie could say

"thought so! Ok that's all I wanted to know! Know boys time for bed" Alan said getting up and walking up the stairs his two sons right behind him.

The Epps brothers needed to get some sleep because tomorrow promises a day they will never forget especially for Don, Charlie, and Julie, and they will kneed all the sleep they can get.

tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 10:00 A.M. When Julie had gotten up. Julie walked down the stairs and into the living room where she found the Epps brothers talking amungs themselves. Charlie was the first to stand up.

"Good morning Ms. Daniels" Charlie said greeting her.

"Please! Call me Julie" Julie said greeting him back.

"Alright then! Julie care to join us for breakfast?" Charlie said bowing slightly.

"Um...Ok" Julie said not knowing what to make of Charlies new behavior.

All the Epps men and Julie enjoyed a quiet breakfast before Don and Charlie had to go to work. Don got up cleared his place off and walked over to his dad.  
Charlie did the same as well.

"Dad! can Julie stay here while we are at work?" Don asked.

"Sure!" Alan said smiling at his two sons.

"Thanks!" Charlie said giving his dad a little peck on the cheak.

Alan was surprised at his son, Charlie had not givin his dad a kiss like that since their mother died, and that kind of caught him off gaurd, dont get him wrong he loved his sons, but the fact Charlie gave him a kiss just wormed him up inside. After his two sons left he turned to Julie and smiled.

"So...you like chess?" Alan asked.

"Yes! very much" Julie said happly.

Julie and Alan took out the chess board and they began to play. Julie won about 9 games and Alan won about 10 games, Alan was good, but Julie was better.

"You know! you'r good" Julie said smiling then went in for a checkmate.

"But not good enough" Julie said making the game 10 to 10 Alan just shook his head in sock and with a smile on his face.

Don drove Charlie to work, then took off. Charlie walked into his office, placed his things down and began to work. Lerry came in 15 Minutes later to see what Charlie was up to.

"Good morning Charles" Lerry said greeting his long time friend.

"Ah! good morning Lerry" Charlie said not taking his eyes off his board.

"And what are we working on today? another one of Don's cases?" Lerry asked.

"No! just a math problem" Charlie said looking up this time.

Charlie was so busy talking to Larry that he didn't see Don enter his office until he took his eyes off of Lerry then placed them at the door.

"Oh hey Don! didnt hear you come in" Charlie said smiling.

"Nah dont worry about it! hey i have a case file for you! you think you can help us?" Don asked handing Charlie the file.

"Yeah sure...but i will need some time" Charlie said closing the file.

"Yeah sure, how much time?" Don asked.

"A day or two at the most" Charlie said seriously.

"Alright then! See you tonight buddy!" Don said walking out.

As Don walked to his SUV he didnt realize the three gentle men walking inside the CalSai building. Charlie was reading the FBI files on the 15 murders that took place in Don's area when Lerry began to say something.

"You know Charles you should have became an FBI agent just like Don" Lerry said laughing.

"Not funny Lerry" Charlie said cracking a smile.

"Well Charles i must be going, i have a class to attend to"  
Lerry said turing and walking out.

Lerry left leaving Charlie by himself which he should not have done because right as soon as he left the same three men that was there last night came in, they walked over to Charlie and Nick smiled.

"Hello again professor" Nick said startling Charlie a little Charlie looked up.

"Look! how many times do i have to tell you i don't know that girl" Charlie said hoping they would believe him.

"Oh, but see theres the problem! i'm afraid you do" Nick said smiling at him

"What?" Charlie said confused know.

"Don't play dumb with us! we saw you going out of your building last night with your brother and that girl" Mike said angrly.

"I'm afraid you must come with us" Nick said with an evil grin.

Charlie new he was in trouble and he had to contact Don, but the question was how. Nick reached over and grabbed him by the arm, but Charlie would not go without a fight and that is excatly what he gave them. Charlie picked his stapler up and hit Mike with it knocking him to the floor, blood was coming from Mike's right side of this head. Steve came in for the jump only to get himself knocked on the ground. Nick caught Charlie off guard and punched him in the face knocking him down, then Mike grabbed Charlie by the right arm, Steve grabbed his left arm and Nick took hold of his two feet and carryed him out, Charlie struggled all the way to there car, but he was over powered and they threw him in the back of the trunk and drove off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Nick, Steve, and Mike drove around for at least 15 minutes when they stopped, Nick walked over to the trunk opened it and took Charlie out, dragged him to the back seat and sat him in the middle, Nick then got back into the car and continued driving.

"Hey boss! where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Home! where else!" Nick said looking into the rear veiw merrior this time looking at Charlie and smiled.

Charlie look at Nick, terror in his eyes, he did not won't to find out what those men had instore for him. Charlie just sat in the car hoping some one will realize that he was kidnapped by three Men and that they would contact Don and tell him. Mike reached over and started to run his finger down Charlie's Chest, Charlie looked over to him and caught his eye.

"Don't touch me you son-of-a-bitch" Charlie yelled loudly hoping some one would hear him.

"Hey boss! he's a fisty one isnt he" Steve said laughing

"He sure is! he will be loads of fun!" Nick said also laughing

"Hey! i want first dibbs!" Mike said.

"No way! i want first dibbs!" Steve said in a wining voice

"No! you had first dibbs the last victim" Mike said arguing back.

"So! i..." Steve was saying but didnt get to finish.

"HEY! THE BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! now sence i am the boss, i get first dibbs!" Nick said looking at Mike and Steve.

"Fine! you can have first dibbs when we get home!" Steve said back to Nick.

"Good!" Nick said laughing as he pulled into there drive way.

"Charlie my boy! where going to have loads of fun tonight!" Nick said turning off the engin and getting out of the car.

Mike got out of the car and was followed by Steve,  
Nick then grabbed Charlie by the arm and pulled him out of the car and as soon as Charlie had the chance he stepped on Nicks foot and took of running down the street, his hands still bounded by duck tape. Nick, Mike, and Steve took off after him they could hear him yelling for help.

"HELP! SOME BODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Charlie was yelling as he ran.

Charlie didnt get but half way down when Nick jumped on him, Mike and Steve arrived sortly after and all three of them dragged him into the house and closed the door behind them, Nick through Charlie into the chair and bounded him down. Charlie was afraid because Nick's words still ran through his mind.

Amita walked into Charlie's office to try and get him to help her when she found his office a reck. Amita walked around his office trying to pick up his papers she just thought he through them down in frustration until she saw his stapler covered in blood her heart sank to the floor, yes indeed there was a signs of struggle and Charlie indeed had been kidnapped and in braud daylight too.  
Amita picked Charlie's phone up and diled Don's Work number.

"Epps!" Don said into the phone.

"Don its me Amita" Amita said with a little panick in her voice.

"Oh hi Amita! what's up?" Don asked this time both David and Terry looked up at him.

"Don I..I think Charlie's been kidnapped!" Amita finally said.

"Oh really! and what makes you think that?" Don asked sitting up a little

"Well...his room is completely distroyed and i found a his stapler covered in blood" Amita said heavenly.

Don sat there for a minute, his color drained out of him his baby brother had just been kidnapped and he was helpless to do any thing about it, David and Terry walked over to him with consern looke in there eyes.

"Alright! thanks Amita" Don said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Don?" Terry asked.

"Charlie's been kidnapped" Don managed to say before breaking into tears.

Terry pulled Don into a hug she new he loved his baby brother and that nothing in the world would be able to save the person who kidnapped Charlie from Don, when it came to Charlie it would take 30 men just to stop Don from Killing the one responsible.

"Hey! well find him" Terry said.

"Yeah i know, but what if he's dead?" Don said looking at her in the eyes.

"No Don! you cant think like that" Terry said.

"You'r right! well I better go and tell my dad" Don said getting up.

Don walked up to his SUV and found a note sitting there on his windshild he took a rubber glove and put it on, then took the note and read it.

"Dear Agent Epps,

I have your brother! Charlie i believe is his name, well any ways i have him in my possession unless you want him back i suggest you be a good agent and hand over the girl with no hesatation or you might get your brother back in little peices. Well that will be all for now, i will contact you and tell you were to meet, no tricks and no cops or Charlie will breath his last.

Senserly,

Fan boy!

P.S. I will say this! your brother is quite attractive, we are going to have a little fun tonight! use your imagination...ha ha"

Don's heart sank for he new what this sicko was going to do to his baby brother! he was going to rape him and he could do nothing to stop him. Don got into his SUV and drove home. Don arrived home and found Alan and Julie putting a puzzle together, Don walked in the living room and greated his dad.

"Hey dad!" Don said his voice a little shakey.

"Hey Don! where's charlie? oh waite of course he is still at school, i forgot he's a math professor" Alan said smiling still eyeing the puzzle.

"Actually dad! thats why i'm hear! its Charlie he's..." Don took a deep breath.

"He's what Don?" Alan said looking at Don this time.

"Well...He's..been..kidnapped" Don finally said.

Alan looked at Don nearly in tears, he couldn't believe this his younger son had been kidnapped, Don walked over to Julie and gave her the note. Julie read it and her heart jumped a beat.

"Oh! this is all my fault, I..I must apply to there demands" Julie said looking at Don.

"No! you cant do that" Don said.

"You read the note...I got him into this mess and i am going to get him out" Julie said getting up.

Don didn't argue he was too angry and too tired to argue so he just nodded in agreement and walked over to the phone. It had been nearly 3 hours when they finally got the call.

"Hello agent Epps, here's what i want you to do! bring the girl to the central park west of the Glory babtist church with in 3 hours, no cops or Charlie dies" Nick said.

"Not until i can speak to Charlie" Don said anger in his voice.

"Oh! Donny Donny Donny! you just make things more difficult dont you? but very well you may speak to him" Nick said putting the phone up to Charlies right ear.

"Hello?" Charlie spoke

"Charlie? Buddy are you ok?" Don asked a little realieved he was alive.

"Yeah I..I think so! Don he..he raped me" Charlie said near tears Nick was back on the phone within seconds.

"Don't worry buddy i'll get you out of this" Don said trying to confert him.

"Well see about that Agent Epps" Nick said grining

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Don was yelling by this time.

"Now now Agent Epps dont go saying some thing you will regreat" Nick said hanging up the phone.

Don stared at the phone then diled Terry and Daived and told them to come over to the house. 25 Minutes later Terry and David were standing outside Charlie's door waiting for the time to move out. this was going to be a long week for every body in the Epps home even for Charlie, but he yet has to feel pain.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don sat by the phone waiting for the caller to call back, he had said with in 3 hours to meet him at central park, but the kidnapper never gave a specific time. Don was ready to give up hope when the phone rang; Don reached over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Don answered.

"Agent Epps, I am losing my patients with you! I sat at the park for 4 hours waiting for you, but you never showed" Nick said angrily.

"You were not specific on what time" Don said into the phone.

"Very well! Its 4 o'clock now, be at the park with the girl at 6:00, no cops or…"

"Or Charlie dies! Yeah I know" Don finished for him

"You're a bright agent aren't you?" Nick said giving an evil laugh then hung up the phone.

Don looked over at Terry and David, who by this time had there radio's out ready to call a S.W.A.T team, but Don just shook his head. Julie walked over to them and looked at Don tears in her eyes.

"Don! I'm scared for Charlie" Julie said.

"Yeah…I am too! Julie its time you came clean! You know Charlie's kidnappers don't you?" Don said looking at her.

Julie sighed and nodded her head; she sat down and told Don, Terry, David, and Alan her story. When she was finished Don let out a sigh of frustration.

"Julie why didn't you tell me all this before" Don asked.

"Because I was scared" Julie said her voice shaky.

"Scared of what?" Don asked confused.

"Of you…I was afraid you wouldn't believe me! I was afraid you were suspicious of me and thought I would double cross you" Julie said near tears.

Don just stared at her with a surprised look on his face, it was as if she read his mind or was listening to his and Charlie's conversation last night.

"Julie…I'm not going to lie to you, I was suspicious at first, and the thought of you double crossing us had come to my mind, but when you were determined to give yourself to save Charlie that changed my mind about you in an instant" Don said smiling.

"I cannot let any thing happen to Charlie, I.." Julie began to say, but a tear drop interrupted her.

"You what Julie?" Don asked.

"I—I'm in love with him! No way I can let any thing happen to him, not now, not ever" Julie said letting her anger go crying none stop.

Don put an arm around her to confert her, he didn't get a chance to say any thing when Terry signaled Don and David to move out, Don walked Julie over to the SUV, she got in and all 4 drove off. Terry couldn't understand why Don insisted on letting Julie come, the kidnapper wanted her and now he was going to have her. Terry let out a sigh of frustration that every one heard.

"Terry? What's wrong?" Julie asked looking at her.

"I don't understand why Don insisted on letting you come! You're the one the kidnapper wants and know he will have you! And besides who knows if he will keep his part of the bargain" Terry said speeding a little.

"You don't know that!" Don said looking at her.

"Yeah! He might let Charlie go after he has Julie" David said agreeing with Don.

Julie was about to say something when the SUV came to a halt, Don put a transmitter on her where they could hear the conversation. Julie then stepped out of the SUV and walked into the middle of the park, it was 5 to 6:00 and she waited for the kidnapper. Julie waited and waited it was 15 after 6:00 then she was startled by Don.

"Julie! Any luck?" Don's Voice came from the intercom.

"No! Not yet!" Julie said walking over to the Bench and sitting down.

"Well! We'll wait 15 more minutes then we will go!" Don said

"Roger that! I always wanted to say that" Julie said laughing a little.

Julie had just barely laid head back when she felt a hand cover her mouth, she tried to scream, but no luck. Julie opened her eyes and looked into Charlie's kidnapper for the first time. Nick finally spoke snapping Don out of this boredom.

"Well Ms. Daniel's! It is nice to finally meet you! Now will you please come with me" Nick said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Wait! What about Charlie? You said you would let him go if you got me!" Julie said stopping Nick in his tracks.

Nick put Julie down and looked into her eyes. He then smiled and began to laugh evilly.

"Did I know? Well I lied! I cannot give him up he seen too much! And besides he's an excellent lover" Nick said picking her up again, Julie struggling.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Julie said kicking and banging agent his back.

Don, Terry and David got out of there SUV and ran into the park, but by the time they got there the car sped off leaving them behind leaving David, Don and Terry with no Julie and No Charlie.

tbc….


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Sorry that chapter 5 was a bit short, but I promise chapter 6 will be a little longer, but not that long. Sorry again

**Chapter 6**

"I new he wouldn't keep his end of the bargain" Terry said yelling all the way home.

"Terry! Calm down" David said calmly.

Terry stopped yelling and was silent the rest of the ride. Don arrived at Charlie's drove into the drive way and got out, Terry and David followed right behind him; they stepped into the house minutes later. Alan was waiting for them.

"What happened? Where are Charlie and Julie?" Alan asked

"They tricked us Mr. Epps!" David answered for Don.

"So what does that mean?" Alan asked.

"It means were screwed! We do not have nether Charlie nor Julie, so frankly were screwed" Terry said stepping in.

"This is my entire fault! I should have made Julie stay home! And because of me, she's now gone! I failed Charlie! I allowed the love of his life get kidnapped! He will never forgive me!" Don said letting his tears go

"Hey! It's not your fault! He will forgive you!" terry said rapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah man! Besides we were all tricked! Even Julie!" David said smiling

Don sat there quietly, he then looked up and smiled, but deep inside he new damn well it was his fault, now all they have to go by is the voice recorded earlier, they have to match it or lose Charlie and Julie for good, but the question is how. Don new they had better do something fast because time was running out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The old Chevy Suburban pulled up into the drive way, Nick got out shut the drivers door, he then opened the back door pulled Julie out carried her inside and shut the door. Julie opened her eyes moments later only now she wished she hand kept them shut because the sight she saw terrified her, there tied to a wooden seat sat Charlie beaten and bruised. Nick released Julie she ran to him and placed her right hand on his cheek her movement startled him a little; he looked up and was mixed with emotion when he saw Julie.

"Wha? Julie? How? Where? When?" Charlie said halfway.

"Shhhhh! Its ok I'm here!" Julie said cutting him off.

"Aw how sweet!" Nick said snickering coldly. Julie turned to him in an outrage.

"BASTERED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Julie blurted out in an outrage.

"Now, now let's not get all historical! And to answer your question the same thing I am going to do to you!" Nick said laughing evilly

Nick grabbed Julie and dragged her into his room; Julie was fighting him all the way calling for Charlie, who was struggling against his binds. Charlie looked up towards nick.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" Charlie said yelling, but nick just snickered.

"You can't do any thing about it Professor! You're a little tied up at the moment" Nick said closing the door behind him.

Nick through Julie onto the bed, he then got on top of her ripped her shirt open revealing her black bra; he then tied her hands to the post keeping her from hitting him, then he pulled her pants along with her panties down and began raping her. Julie hated the feel of it she just wanted him to stop. After 30 minutes of this, Nick kept her tied he then walked out the door, untied Charlie and continued with him. Charlie hated himself for not fighting him off, but he was so weak he couldn't, Charlie hasn't given up hope that Don would find him and Julie.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Don had the tape analyzed to find the man responsible for his brothers and Julie's kidnapping, Don was ready to give up all hope when Terry and David came in.

"Hey good news! I got a match, his name is Nicholas Cane" Terry began

"And he lives at 1500 Sunflower Ave, Stanford Los Angeles! Drives an old Chevy Suburban" David said finishing it off.

Don felt like he could kiss his two partners, but thought it was wrong, not to mention kissing David, Don shuttered at that thought. Don looked up and smiled.

"Well let's go get Charlie and Julie! And pay them a visit what yah say!" Don said standing up Terry and David nodded in agreement.

Don, Terry and David walked out of the FBI building and headed towards his SUV, Don then radioed the S.W.A.T team to meet them at the address he gave them, while heading towards the house that kept Charlie and Julie; well he was hoping they would be there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nick slapped Julie across the face again; he was trying to get information out of her, but she was too stubborn. Nick then had an idea he looked up and nodded at Mike who then took his gun out and pointed it at Charlie when shook her.

"NO! Please don't hurt him!" Julie begged

"Then tell me what I want to know!" Nick said stopping Mike.

"Where is the tape?" Nick asked

"With the FBI if you really have to know!" Julie said snickering.

Nick was getting frustrated and told Mike to back off, Nick then grabbed Julie by the hair and pulled her back she screamed in pain. Nick by this time was yelling at her.

"BITCH! DON'T PLAY ME! I WILL KILL YOU HEAR AND NOW!" Nick said yelling.

"She's not lying! I was there when she handed it to them!" Charlie said cutting in.

Nick came around looked at Charlie, he then turned half way and with out warning his hand came smacking into Charlie's face hard and fast. Charlie grunted at that.

"Did I say you can speak?" Nick asked angrily.

"STOP IT!" Julie yelled.

Charlie ignored the pain in his face, he then focused on Julie. Charlie had to tell her he was in love with her no matter what the cost was. Charlie then leaned his head against hers.

"Julie!" Charlie began.

"Yeah Charlie?" Julie asked

"I've wanted to say this since the day I met you! Julie I am in love with you!" Charlie said waiting for a response.

Julie sat there shocked! She was in love with him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her. Julie was happy he loved her so she was determined to return the feeling.

"Charlie! You know how happy that makes me? I felt the same way, but I wasn't sure if you did! I love you!" Julie said happily she finally had somebody worth living for.

At that moment Nick returned. Nick decided to Kill both Charlie and Julie, but not before having one last fun with them. Nick ripped the tape off and was fixing to grab Julie when they heard a loud "BOOM" Nick never new it was coming.

"FBI! FBI! DROP YOUR WEPONS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND WERE I CAN SEE THEM" Don yelled rushing into the house.

Both Charlie and Julie were relieved to see Don. Terry came over and untied Charlie and Julie then helped cuff the three men. Charlie held Julie in his arms then both new it was all over and they were glad. Hours later Charlie and Julie were at the hospital, Alan was there with in seconds Don called him.

"Charlie! oh thank goodness you're alright!" Alan said hugging his son.

"Thanks dad!" Charlie said smiling.

"By the way is Julie alright?" Alan asked again not seeing her.

"Yeah dad she is, in fact she should be coming out of surgery" Charlie said.

The doctor brought Julie in two hours later. The next day both Julie and Charlie was released from the hospital and head home to where they could just kick back and relax from all this.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Note: the next page will be a little short, but not that short.


	7. Endlog

Endlog

It has been 1 moth since both Charlie and Julie were kidnapped; they have been dating since then. Their kidnappers were convicted and sentenced 25 to life without parole. Charlie new in his heart that Julie was his sole mate so he decided to ask her to marry him. Charlie bought the most gorgeous ring ever made, well to him it was. When Charlie got home he found Julie playing chess with both Don and Alan, Alan was the first to look up.

"Hey Charlie what are you doing home so early?" Alan asked.

"Well I came home to ask Julie something!" Charlie said smiling at her.

"And it couldn't wait?" Don asked snickering a little.

"Actually it could, but I rather do it now and get it over with!" Charlie said walking over to were they were sitting.

Julie was confused entirely she had no idea what was in store for her, all she new is she didn't care what was in store as long as she could spend the rest of her life with him she wouldn't give a rats ass. Julie got up.

"where are you going?" Charlie asked

"To get some water! I'm thirsty" Julie said the disappeared into the kitten returning a minute later.

"Julie there is something I want to ask you!" Charlie said feeling in his pocket for the ring.

"Um-ok! What?" Julie asked.

"Julie! I love you! and I now we belong together! I don't care what people say and I know it's only been a month, but I know this is right…." Charlie took a deep breath and got down on one knee and took the ring out and opened the box "So…Julie will you marry me?" Charlie finally said.

Julie was completely shocked by all this. Julie didn't now what to say she hadn't been his happy since the day her parents died and she was only 3 at the time. Julie's eyes watered up.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Julie said happily jumping in to his arms.

Both Alan and Don were so happy for Charlie that they both gave them a hug. 4 months later Charlie and Julie were married and lived happily for the rest of there lives.

The end

**Authors note: **well tell me what you think about this story. I hope it wasn't too short, and Nicole101 I really appreciate the title thanks a lot for the help.


End file.
